All For You My Daisy
by ComeOneComeAll
Summary: Daisy and John have been best friends for as long as they could remember. Nothing could come between them or so they thought. As they start their senior year of high school things take an unexpected twist. Daisy falls for a guy who's not accepting of John and her's relationship. John's world is falling apart as his Daisy slips away from him. All John wants is for Daisy to be back
1. Chapter 1

"Daisy!" John, my best friend called up the stairs.

"I'm coming." I shouted back before looking in the mirror at myself.

It was the last night of summer vacation and I was going to the last party of the summer with John and the rest of our friends. I was supposed to be ready an hour ago because John was picking me up but instead I had decided to sleep. I fixed my white and black baseball tee before grabbing my black converses and running down the stairs.

"When I told you to get ready an hour ago, I meant get ready Daisy." John said while rolling his eyes.

"Sorry." I said as we walked out of my house. John's car was parked in my driveway and was already packed with people. I opened the back door and frowned when I saw I would have to sit on someone's lap.

"Hurry and get in, the faster we get there then the faster I can get out of this car." Tim, me and John's other best friend whined.

I sighed and climbed onto Tim's lap before slamming the door shut. I looked around to see Kennedy and Jared in the seats beside us and in the front was Eric or Halvo as everyone seemed to call him.

"Why did this dickhead get the front?" I asked and Halvo turned back to glare at me.

"Because I was the first person ready, unlike you guys." he told me.

"Not my fault that I had to wait until Pat and Garrett knocked out! I was not taking them to a party." Tim said as he shifted me slightly in his lap.

Pat was Tim's little brother and Garrett his best friend. They both were my good friends and they were cool kids but they were two years younger than us so we didn't bring them along with us much.

"So who's house is the party at?" I questioned curiously.

"Cole's." John answered as he turned sharply causing me to slide into the door.

"Watch it asshole, if you get pulled over you're gonna be in for it." I snapped.

"It's not that bad, we just have one extra person in the car."

"Just an extra person John? Did you forget the bottles back here? Or the fact that your car reeks of weed?"

"It'll be fine and it's not my car, it's you Daisy." John said and I raised an eyebrow before sniffing my shirt.

"Crap, it is me." I said.

"Mhm, pothead." John cooed and I rolled my eyes as he turned onto Cole's street.

Cole was in the same grade as us and threw insane parties. He was also really cute but he was dating some hot girl named Kaylee who was also in our grade. The party was already in full swing when we arrived and we had to park at the end of the street before we all fell out of the car.

"I think you've put on some pounds Daisy." Tim said as he rubbed his leg.

"Shut up Tim, my Daisy is perfect." John said as he threw his arm around me.

"Yeah Tim, what John Ohh said." I told him and Tim rolled his eyes.

We all started towards Cole's house and John offered me the open bottle of vodka. I took a giant sip of it before handing the bottle back to John.

"Hey! Be back at my car the first sign of cops! If we get split up then we're meeting at Tim's, okay?" John told the guys. They all nodded and then slipped into the house.

"You ready to party Mr. O'Callaghan?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Of course Daisy; we started this summer with a party, let's end it with a party." John said before we walked into the crowded house.

The house was crowded with drunken teenagers and I tried to keep a tight hold on John's hand but before I knew it we were being pushed in separate directions. I tried to push back to him but I was pushed off to the side and I huffed before scanning the crowd for one of the guys.

I hated being alone at parties, I was usually glued to John's side as we tried to convince each other to go up to the opposite sex. Neither of us ever did it though, we were far too awkward sober, forget drunk. I sighed and was just about to walk into the kitchen when I felt something cold and wet down my back.

"What the fuck?" I snapped turning quickly; ready to chew out whoever spilt something on me when I saw it was Cole.

Cole was tall and absolutely gorgeous. I instantly clamped my mouth shut and gave him a sheepish look. Cole looked pretty guilty as he looked from me to the cup that was in his hand.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." he said smoothly.

"Uh….it's…it's okay." I stuttered and he shook his head.

"No, it's really not. Come with me, I'll make it up to you." he said and before I could protest (not that I would, I mean the kid is HOT) he grabbed my hand. Cole pulled me up the stairs and then we turned into the second door on the left.

"You don't need to make it up to me, it was an accident." I said softly but Cole either didn't hear me or just didn't care as he tore through the top drawer of the dresser in the corner of the room.

"Nonsense, you can't walk around with a vodka stained shirt for the rest of the night." he said as he pulled out a baby blue V-neck.

He held out the shirt to me and I took it from him after he gave me an encouraging look. "Uh, thanks."

"No problem, I'm gonna let you change. I'll be outside, kay?" he said before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

I couldn't believe what had just happened, Cole and I had had thirteen classes together since first grade and never before had he said a word to me. I pulled my shirt over my head and then replaced it with the blue V-neck that probably belonged to Cole's girlfriend, Kaylee. I wrinkled my nose as I realized it was tight fitting, I never wore tight fitting shirts but beggars can't be choosers I thought as I walked over to the door and pulled it open. Like he has said, Cole was outside waiting.

"I really am sorry." Cole said again and I shrugged.

"It's kay, thanks for the shirt though." I so quietly I was surprised he heard me.

My hands were sweaty and I felt shaky as Cole watched me, a grin on his face. I had never seen Cole look at anyone but Kaylee like that and I didn't know how to react.

"Yeah, that was Kaylee's shirt. I actually thought you were her, that's why I spilled my drink on you."

"Oh." I said while tugging on my hair nervously.

"Yeah, she cheated on me so uh I kind of wanted to get her back." he said while scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm Cole though." he said flashing his stunning grin at me again and my knees felt weak.

"I-I-I'm Daisy." I finally managed to stutter out.

"Well Daisy, I really am sorry about the drink. How about I get you a drink and we can hangout for the rest of the night?"

"Well I-"

"I won't take no for an answer, come on." he cut me off as he threw his arm around my shoulders and directed me downstairs.

I let him lead me down to the kitchen where he started to mix me a drink. He talked the entire time and I just nodded dumbly while mentally cursing myself. I wanted to say something funny or witty but I couldn't get my mouth to work. Luckily Cole filled in all the blanks for me and when he finished with my drink he handed me the cup.

"Come on, you should come meet my friends." he said slipping his hand into mine. Our fingers fit together perfectly and I was so shocked that this was actually happening that I didn't even pay attention to where Cole was dragging me until suddenly I was surrounded by a bunch of guys.

"Who's this Cole?" Oliver, Cole's best friend and teammate on the football team asked while gesturing towards me.

"This is Daisy." Cole introduced me.

"Didn't we have class together?" Oliver questioned.

"Yeah, Freshman World History." I answered softly and Oliver smiled before nodding.

"Yeah, I copied off of all your tests. You're pretty smart."

"Thanks." I said and Oliver nodded before he went back to talking to the rest of the guys.

I sat quietly and sipped my drink as I watched Cole talk. Occasionally he would turn, ask me a question and I would stutter out an answer. It was nearing one am when I heard someone call my name and I turned to see Tim supporting a very drunk John. I frowned and put my cup down before leaping off of the stone wall where I had been sitting for hours.

"Uh, I have to go." I said to Cole before going to walk away but he caught my hand.

"Why? Can't you stay?"

"Uh, no. I have to get my friend John home." I said and Cole frowned.

"Can I get your number?"

"Uh huh, do you something I can write it on?" I asked and Cole looked back at his friends. Oliver pulled a sharpie from his hoodie pocket and then tossed it to Cole.

"I need that back; I'm so getting whoever passes out." Oliver said before chuckling.

I took the sharpie from Cole and wrote my number on his hand. Cole smiled at me as I recapped the sharpie and tossed it to Oliver before going to walk away but he caught my hand again.

"It was nice meeting you Daisy." he said before letting me go.

My heart was doing backflips as I turned away and ran towards Tim and John. "About time, I've been looking for you everywhere." Tim said as he began to half carry, half drag John from the yard.

"What happened to him?"

"You weren't there to help him drink the vodka so he drank the entire bottle himself." Tim said and I bit down on my lip.

"It's not my fault, we got separated."

"Mhm, well we all have to stay at your place tonight. There's no way that we're getting John into my house like this without my parents noticing." Tim said and I sighed.

"Okay, you're gonna drive right?" I asked and Tim nodded.

When we reached John's car we found all of the guys already leaning up against the car waiting for us. They all had something to say to me as Tim pulled John's keys from his pocket then helped him into the car.

"I'm sorry guys! Seriously, I didn't know he would get this wasted." I said as I climbed into John's lap.

"Daisy." John sung as he leaned his head against my neck.

"Seriously Daisy, it's your job to watch him!" Halvo said and I growled in annoyance.

"I'm sorry that we got separated! What else do you wanna fucking hear from me Eric?"

"Stop fighting guys, we gotta get out of here." Tim said and the car went quiet except for John's soft mutterings.

The car ride back to my house was pretty quiet and despite the fact that all the guys had yelled at me I was in an awesome mood. One of the hottest guys in my year had hung out with me all night and he had even asked for my number. If this was anything to go by then this year would be an amazing one.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to loud music and a pounding headache. I groaned as I opened my eyes and found the curtains were opened wide, letting the sun pour in.

It took a couple moments but finally my eyes adjusted to the sun and I realized I was in Daisy's room, in her bed. I didn't remember how I got here or what happened last night.

"Daisy?" I called and waited for a moment. "Daisy?" I called again but nothing. "Where the fuck is this girl?"

I climbed out of her bed and looked down. Someone must have undressed me last night because I was only in boxers and socks. I scratched my chest before following the sound of the music out of Daisy's room, down the hallway, the stairs and finally to the source, the kitchen.

Daisy was sitting directly in the middle of the island, eating a piece of cheese in just a blue bikini top and red basketball shorts that looked suspiciously like the basketball shorts I lost two weeks ago.

"What are you doing?" I asked while rubbing at my eye tiredly.

"Eating."

"Yes, I got that. Why are you eating cheese on the island dressed like that?"

Daisy shrugged and pointed to the fridge. "I want more cheese."

I walked over to the fridge, opened it and pulled out the package of cheese before throwing it at Daisy. "And why is the music so loud?" I questioned while going over to the radio she had set up on the counter and turning it down.

"I dunno."

"You are insane." I told her as I leaped onto the counter.

"I know this."

"So what happened to all of the guys?" I asked curiously.

"They went home earlier."

"Oh. What happened last night?"

"You got completely hammered and we had to crash here because there was no way we were getting you past Tim's mom."

"Oh. That explains the headache, speaking of which, do you have any Tylenol?"

"You know where it is." she said and I sighed before jumping off of the counter.

I walked to the bathroom and went through the cabinet until I found the bottle. After I swallowed two I put the bottle back and then went back into the kitchen, jumping back into my spot.

"It would be nice if you treated me like a guest." I said to Daisy.

"Mhm." she said while looking down at her cell phone.

I watched her for a moment as she chomped on her piece of cheese and texted whoever. Despite the fact that her hair was a mess and she looked half asleep, I still thought she looked beautiful. I was still staring at her when she looked up from her phone and grinned at me.

"Watcha thinking bout love?" she asked while wrapping her arms around her skinny legs.

"Just thinking about how you went from that scrawny little girl that used to play in the mud with me to this."

"What? A freak that eats cheese on the counter?"

"Yeah, you're a bit of a freak." I teased as I jumped off of the counter and walked over to her.

"Oh you love it."

"Of course I do. Now it's the last day of summer, what are we doing?"

Daisy frowned at my words and I gave her a questioning look. Daisy and I [i]always[/i] spent the last day of summer together; it was a tradition for as long as I could remember.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Well someone asked me to hang out and I completely forgot today was the last day of summer and now I feel bad because-" she babbled on nervously until I cut her off.

"Daisy, calm down." I said putting my hands on either side of her face and making her look into my face.

"Okay, I'm calm John." she said a couple minutes later and I nodded.

"Now what happened? I bet we can come up with a solution."

"Cole asked me to hang out and I told him he could come over but I don't want him to ruin our last day but I don't want to cancel cause I'll feel bad."

"Daisy, calm down. Just have Cole come over, I don't mind if he chills with us on our last day."

"Are you sure? I feel really bad John."

"I know you do Daisy; seriously though, I don't mind." I said and her whole face lit up.

"You're seriously the best for understanding." she said before kissing my cheek. "Well Cole is supposed to be here soon so go put on some clothes." she instructed while jumping off of the counter. She pushed me up the stairs and into her room.

"Daisy, are those my shorts?" I questioned as she began to look through her drawers.

She stopped for a moment, looked down and nodded before she pulled them off then threw them at me. "Put these on." she told me before pulling out a pair of board shorts and slipping them on.

"What are we even doing?" I inquired while I put the red shorts on and watched her brush out her hair.

"Swim, it's like a million degrees out."

"I think you're being overdramatic."

"Shut up John." Daisy said before flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Make me." I said and she gave me a determined look before jumping on me.

We both fell back on her bed and she instantly began to tickle me. I tried to squirm away but she kept tickling. Finally I just couldn't take it anymore and I flipped us so I was above her. I tickled her and she squealed loudly until the doorbell rang.

"Off, John get off, he's here." she shouted as she pushed me off.

I watched her scramble around her room, check her hair in the mirror and then spray herself with perfume before rushing out of the room. I raised an eyebrow; Daisy had never acted like that about hanging out with a guy before I thought as I stood up. I walked out of her room and by the time I got to the top of the stairs Daisy was already nervously tugging at her hair while Cole talked.

"So yeah, thanks for inviting me over." Cole said and Daisy nodded.

"It was no problem, I have a pool and it's hot so I thought why not. You like burgers right? I can grill later if you want." Daisy babbled on.

"Hey, chill. We can talk about food later, let's just go swimming." he said grabbing Daisy's hand and instantly I was jealous, more jealous than I had ever been.

Yeah Daisy had been my best friend since we were in diapers but I also liked her, actually I loved her. I had liked her since seventh grade and I've had to deal with a bunch of guys blowing in and out of Daisy's life. I never really got jealous because I knew that at the end of the day I would still be here with Daisy and they would move on but something about this kid or maybe the way Daisy acted around him made me jealous.

"Uh, Daisy, do you want a towel?" I asked from the top of the stairs and they both looked up at me.

Daisy nodded and looked back at Cole. "Do you need a towel too?"

"Yeah, you don't mind getting me one, right dude?" he asked and I gave him a fake smile.

"Of course not. Meet you guys outside." I said turning around and walking to the hall closet. Once I pulled out me and Daisy's usual towels, I pulled out a random one for Cole.

I shut the door with my foot before walking down the hallway, down the steps and jumping the last couple of steps before walking into the kitchen. I grabbed three cokes from the fridge and then walked out of the back door to the porch.

"I got drinks." I shouted to Cole and Daisy who were sitting on the edge of the pool with their feet in the water.

"Cool, I'll get them." Cole said standing up and running towards me. He took two of the cokes from me and then walked back to Daisy. "Here you go beautiful." he said handing the drink to Daisy who giggled and blushed.

"Thanks Cole." she said softly before popping the top.

I sighed and walked down the steps before grabbing my usual float, putting it in the water and lying back on it before opening my soda. I shut my eyes as I floated around the pool, the only sounds were Cole and Daisy's voices and their feet splashing in the water.

I was just falling asleep when Daisy screamed, "Cole! Stop!"

I shot up so fast that the float tipped and I sputtered as I swam to the top. I was about ready to kill Cole when I saw that he was holding Daisy above the water and wasn't doing anything else to her. I took a deep breath of relief and turned around to look for my float again.

Hours later and I was about ready to kill myself. Daisy had been giggling all day and Cole was the reason for it. Yeah I liked that she was happy but I hated how he wrapped his arms around her or the way he would whisper something into her ear and she would burst into laughter.

"Daisy, it's almost seven and I have to go home." I said and she looked away from Cole's face for the first time all afternoon.

"Okay, bye John." she said before going back to talking to Cole.

"What….no hug?" I questioned and she sighed before jumping up and running towards me.

"Bye, I'll call you later, kay?" she said as she threw her arms around me.

"Kay, bye." I said to her retreating back.

I sighed as I walked out of her yard and towards my car that was parked in the driveway. I threw my bag of wet clothes into the back before climbing in. I turned on my car, backed out of the driveway and began my short ride home. When I reached my house I grabbed my bag out of the backseat before walking inside.

"John sweetie, is that you?" my mom called.

"Yeah, it's me!" I shouted back before walking up the stairs.

I went into my room, threw my wet clothes in the hamper and started searching for something to wear once I got out of the shower. "You should really clean your room, maybe then you could find something."

I turned to see my mom in the doorway and I shrugged. "I like it this way."

"Mhm but you're growing up John." she said as she stepped in.

"I know."

"I just can't believe you start your senior year tomorrow, it seems like just yesterday I was dropping you and Daisy off at preschool." she said and I knew she was about to cry.

"Well, I'm gonna go shower." I said quickly ducking out of my room and walking quickly down the hall. I couldn't deal with my mom crying.

I slipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind me before I turned on the shower. Once I stripped off my clothes and was sure the water was warm enough I stepped in. The hot water ran down my back and I leaned against the tile wall.

I couldn't believe tomorrow I was starting my senior year; I was actually almost done with high school. My mind went to what my mom said and I laughed. Daisy had always been with me on the first day of school for as long as I could remember, her parents were always off working and since our mothers had been friends since they were kids, my mom was usually left bringing Daisy to school or taking care of Daisy when they were expected on long business trips.

I sighed as I thought about Daisy. I loved her so much and while I was glad that Cole was making her happy, I wished it was me who was making her that happy. I ran my fingers through my wet hair and decided to forget it, this Cole kid would be gone in a few weeks and I wouldn't ever have to deal with him again….


	3. Chapter 3

I stood in front of my mirror and chewed on my lip. It was the first day of Senior year, my last first day of public school ever. I was kind of nervous, I wanted to look nice but not because of school. Normally I would just throw my brown hair into a ponytail, put on some jeans and a t-shirt then go to school but yesterday Cole had asked me to hang out with him after school. I [I]really[I/] wanted him to like me and judging from past girlfriends, he liked girls who actually put effort into their appearance.

I began to tear through my closet again hoping I would find something before John came to get me. He had texted me about fifteen minutes ago saying he was getting us breakfast and then he would be here. I didn't know where he was getting us food from so I didn't know how long he would take but I wanted to be finished by the time he arrived. If John saw me worrying about what to wear he would probably panic and try to see if I was sick.

"Daisy!" John shouted as I heard my front door slam shut.

I scrambled to pull my red and gray baseball shirt over my head and then tug on my black skinny jeans. "Fuck." I said as I nearly tripped.

"Well good morning, what's taking so long?" John asked suddenly appearing in my doorway. He was drinking a coffee and in the other hand he had an ice coffee that I knew was for me.

I reached forward to grab the coffee from him while smiling up at him, "Nothing. I woke up late." I lied and John came me a skeptical look.

He sat on the edge of my bed and took another sip of his coffee before saying, "You're a bad liar." I took a sip of my coffee so I wouldn't have to say anything before I placed it on the dresser.

I turned back around to look at John who was still watching me, waiting for me to tell him the truth. "Cole and I are hanging after school, I want him to think I actually tried."

"Oh. Well hurry up, breakfast is gonna get cold." John said before standing up and walking out.

I huffed in annoyance. I was expecting John to help me get ready but I guess he just wasn't in the mood this morning. I put on socks and shoved my feet into my Converses before running a brush through my long brunette hair. I looked at myself in the mirror and after deciding I didn't look complete I pulled on a gray beanie, grabbed my coffee and ran out of my room.

John was waiting in the living room and when he saw me, he flicked off the TV. "No backpack?" he questioned.

"No. We never do anything on the first day." I told John as we walked out of my house. I locked the door behind us before following John down to his car.

"Breakfast." John said handing me a brown paper bag that had Dunkin Donuts written across the front before starting his car.

I reached into the bag and pulled out a breakfast sandwich and smiled. "Want cream cheese on your bagel babe?" I asked before chomping into the sausage, egg and cheese on an onion bagel.

"Yeah." John answered. I put my sandwich down on the wrapper in my lap before pulling out John's plain bagel.

"I hate this crap, I don't know why you like it so much." I said while wrinkling my nose at the smell of John's pepper jack cream cheese.

"It's good."

"It smells like shit."

"I like it."

"I've noticed, trust me."

I finished spreading the cream cheese on the first half of the bagel before offering it to John. He opened his mouth and I sighed as I brought it up so he could take a bite of it. By the time I finished feeding John his the first half and had cream cheesed the second half we had gotten to school. We got out of the car and we walked towards where we usually met the other guys as we finished our breakfasts. When we reached the picnic table Tim was already there with Pat and Garrett. Pat looked his usual perky self and Garrett looked about ready to sprint off of school grounds.

"What's the matter Gare?" I asked while I sat down next to him. Garrett's head thumped against the table and he mumbled something I couldn't understand. "I can't even hear you."

"I said I'm tired." Garrett whined as he lifted his head off of the table. I chuckled seeing the red spot where his head had hit the table and then offered him some of my coffee.

Garrett sucked down the coffee and I pushed at his head. "Don't drink it all dumbass, I want some too." I snapped and he pulled away before sticking his tongue out at me.

"I want some too." Jared said suddenly appearing behind me and leaning over me to get a sip.

"No! Go drink John's coffee!" I shouted while trying to protect my coffee. Jared moved away from me and towards John who instantly stood on the table and held the coffee high above his head. "John you're drinking a hot coffee, I'm not taking you to the hospital if you spill it on yourself."

John looked down at me from where he was and frowned. "Why not? I would take you to the hospital!"

"Cause hospitals smell like old people and floor cleaner." I explained and John frowned but slowly climbed down from the table more carefully than he usually would.

Slowly the rest of the guys arrived, Halvo being last like always. When we were finally all together we walked into the school, Garrett and Pat practically needed to be dragged in but the rest of us were happy. This was our final year here unlike the other two and we would never have to come back. We wanted to get this done and over with as soon as possible. Pat and Garrett's homeroom was a few classroom before ours so they left the group first, saying goodbye and promising to try to find us at lunch before turning into their homeroom.

"Our homeroom is here guys." Halvo said turning to Tim and smacking Kennedy to get his attention once we reached the end of the hall.

"We'll probably see you in class." Tim said to me, Jared and John before they walked into the classroom.

I sighed and walked into the last classroom in the hallway. "I hate being last." I told John as we all tried to find three open seats that were next to each other.

Once we found three seats John sat down, I sat in the middle and Jared sat on the other side before turning to look at us. "Blame our parents, our last names begin with some of the last letters in the alphabet." Jared pointed out and I nodded knowingly.

Homerooms were arranged by class and then by last name. Since we were seniors and our last names began with M, O, and T, we got the last homeroom in the hall. Our homeroom teacher walked in and instantly I groaned. It was Mr. Stanley, he was short, fat and old. He was also disgusting and rude. Most of the time he could be found sitting in front of the class picking earwax from his ears with a pencil. Mr. Stanley was also a jerk, he was known for making freshman cry and he couldn't even teach. He often just sat around, gave us some problems to do and expected us to learn.

"Great, of course we get this douche." John said softly into my ear and I nodded in agreement.

Homeroom was generally only about ten minutes long but since it was the first day it was extended. Mr. Stanley chose Angela Smith, the biggest teacher's pet in our year to pass out the papers and when she passed us she glared. She hadn't liked me or John since our freshman year when we didn't start our History Day project until the night before it was due and then got a higher grade than her.

"Hi Angie." John cooed while waving at her and she looked disgusted as she threw three papers at us.

I laughed and Jared frowned. "Why doesn't she like me? I didn't do anything." he said sadly and I laughed.

"You're guilty by association Jared." I told him and Jared sighed as I handed him his paper.

"Sweet! Do you know what this is?" John exclaimed while holding out the paper to me. I shook my head and took the paper he offered me. "It's the permission slip for senior privileges." John said happily.

I smiled as I read through the paper. The list of privileges we had included being able to come in late or leave early if we didn't have a first or last period class, we could leave school grounds for lunch(John and I already did that so it wasn't that big of a deal), we finally had access to the special senior parking lot which was closer to the school, and we were given a discount in the school store. My eyes went down the page and I frowned when they reached the bottom. I needed a parent's signature so I could get them and my parents wouldn't be home for another two weeks.

I poked John in the arm and he looked down at me. "Do you think your mom would sign this for me?" I inquired and John nodded.

"Yup." he said before raising his hand when Mr. Stanley called out his name.

The rest of homeroom went quickly and then we all went off to our first classes of the day. Much to my delight both John and I had a free period first so once we got our permission slips in we could come in late. The rest of the day went by quickly, most of my classes had John, Tim, Jared and Kennedy in them and we all had lunch with Garrett. Poor Pat though was stuck in second lunch by himself. By the time the last bell rang I was a nervous wreck. Cole had asked me to meet him in front of the school so there I was, my heart beating wildly. I was terrified that he would be playing a joke on me and I would just stand here like an idiot for the next hour but to my surprise I saw him coming from school, a smile on his face as he waved me over.

"Hey!" he said happily while shoving his hands into the pockets of the tan cargo shorts he was wearing.

I smiled shyly, "Hi." I said softly while I toyed with the rainbow colored yarn bracelet on my wrist.

"How was your first day?" Cole questioned while pulling a white and red fitted hat from his bag and putting it on his head.

I followed after him to his car as I told him about my day. He asked me a couple questions about my classes and I answered them all but I didn't make any efforts to continue the conversation. I was so scared that I would make a fool of myself that I could barely think of answers to his questions, forget actually come up with something smart to say. When we got into his car Cole turned to me and he looked kind of guilty.

Instantly I began to panic. What if he says he doesn't actually want to hang out? Or what if he thought I was weird or annoying? My breath quickened and I tried to calm myself, a panic attack would not help him like me anymore.

"So you wouldn't mind if we hung out with my friends right? I mean I told them I was hanging with you but they said to just bring you along. You don't care, right?" he asked while grinning at me.

I smiled back, my panic slowly ebbing away as I nodded. "It's not a problem." I said smoothly though inside my heart was still beating against my chest like I had been running for hours.

"Cool." Cole said before starting the car. He pulled out of his parking spot before grabbing my hand and I hoped that my hands wouldn't get sweaty.

I watched Cole as he drove and I couldn't help but smile. He was perfect. His hair looked soft and it fell perfectly into his face, his lips were curved into a perfect smile and his brown eyes? They were to die for. I was so lost in his face I didn't even notice that he had stopped the car and he was squeezing my hand gently.

"We're here." Cole said shaking me out of my thoughts. I laughed nervously, he had noticed I was staring. I silently yelled at myself in my head as I let go out of his hand and climbed out of the car.

I followed Cole into the backyard where there was already a large group of people who seemed to be fighting. Two of the bigger guys who I recognized as part of the football team were screaming back and forth at each other as one of the smaller guys who I also recognized from the football team tried to get in the middle.

"I'll be right back, I have to break this up before they kill each other." Cole said before running towards the group of guys.

I stayed by the fence as I watched Cole run between the two guys. I couldn't hear what he was saying but he looked like he was threatening them because both guys quickly shut their mouths. Cole's mouth continued to move and he pointed at the two guys and then towards me. Every single pair of eyes fell on me and I blushed before waving shyly. One of the guys waved back but the rest just stared. Finally it seemed like Cole was done chastising the boys because he came back towards me.

He frowned at me and held out his hand, "I'm really sorry about them. They're such dumbasses sometimes." Cole explained as I took his hand and he lead me over to where they were now sitting around a table.

"There's only one seat left so I can stand." I told Cole once we reached the table and he shook his head.

He sat down and then pulled me into his lap, "We can sit this way." Cole said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I rested my hands over his and looked around, there was only two other girls and they were both seated on guys' laps. One I recognized as Katie, she was really pretty and really nice. We had had English together Sophomore year and she was one of the only cheerleaders I got along with. The other girl was Marie, I had never actually had a class with her but I had learned early on to stay away from her when Freshman year she pushed some girl into a trash can for looking at her boyfriend.

I sighed and leaned back against Cole as I listened to the guys talk. The girls I noticed, said little to nothing, only talking when they were responding to somebody's question. I had no problem with not talking and I was hoping to follow their lead and stay silent but the guys kept asking me questions. Some of the questions like what my name was and how old I was were easy to answer but questions like if Cole and I were dating had me unsure of what to say.

It was nearing four when my phone went off and I pulled it from my pocket to see I had a message from John saying his mom invited me over to dinner. "Cole." I said softly and he looked up at me.

"What's up Daisy?" he asked and I chewed on my lip. I didn't want to leave but if I didn't go to dinner at John's then I would have to make something for myself and I just wasn't up to it tonight.

"Uh, my friend's mom invited me over for dinner and I kind of have to go." I told him and he frowned.

"Oh…okay." he said and I suddenly felt extremely guilty.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I stuttered out while standing up, "You don't have to drive me, you can stay with your friends." I told him instantly, my voice getting softer and softer. I didn't want to make things even worse by making him leave his friends to drive me to John's.

Cole shook is head quickly while standing up. "Don't worry about it and I'll drive you, okay?" he said in a voice that I knew meant there was no point in fighting with him, he was just going to drive me anyways before he turned to his friends. "Guys, I'm gonna drive Daisy home and I'll be back." Cold said before grabbing my hand and gently pulling me from the yard.

We walked quietly for a moment and then I tugged on his hand so he would look at me. "You don't have to drive me you know, I can walk. It's no problem." I said and Cole shook his head no.

"I want to drive you Daisy, stop worrying." he said and I wanted to tell him I couldn't. I wanted to tell him how nervous he made me but I realized that would only embarrass me.

"Oh-kay." I said softly and Cole gave me a wide smile before opening my door for me.

I climbed in and he shut the door for me before going around to his side. After he backed out of the driveway he grabbed my hand again. "So where am I bringing you to?" he questioned.

I told him where I was going softly and before I knew it we were in front of John's house. We were sitting awkwardly in the car and I didn't really know what to do. The last boyfriend I had had was in tenth grade before anybody I knew had cars. The boy's mom had dropped me off at my house after our "date" so we hadn't really kissed.

"Well, uh, thanks." I said turning to open the door.

Cole cleared his throat though and I turned to look at him again, "Daisy?"

"Yes Cole?" I said trying to sound normal. My stomach was bubbling and I hoped that if he did kiss me I wouldn't puke.

I was about to start hyperventilating when Cole grabbed my face and pulled me towards him before kissing me deeply. I kissed back and a second later he pulled away, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I was so shocked that all I could do was nod dumbly. Cole smiled and then said he would call me later before I slowly got out of the car. I walked up the driveway and to the door before walking in like I always did. I was still amazed about Cole asking me to be his girlfriend when I got up to John's room and landed on my back on his bed. John looked up from his computer and gave me a strange look.

"Why do you look so dazed Daisy?" John questioned as he plopped down on the bed beside me.

"Cole asked me out and he kissed me!" I told John happily.

I looked up at him and an emotion I didn't recognize flickered across John's face before he smiled. "That's great Daisy!" John gushed and I nodded, completely forgetting about the look that was on his face for only a second.

"I know! I'm so happy!" I said and I was. I had just gotten asked out by one of the hottest kids at school, he had kissed me, AND my best friend was happy for me. Life was going so good and I hoped the rest of Senior year would go like this.


End file.
